


Secret Angel-KNB Fanfic

by KaiDargonSlayer



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Hellhounds, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Kuroko Tetsuya is a Little Shit, Little bit of angst, M/M, Minor Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya, Multi, My First Fanfic, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-07 11:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19208431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiDargonSlayer/pseuds/KaiDargonSlayer
Summary: An alternate universe where there is a hierarchy, Angels are the top, Nymphs, Dragons, Demons, Then lastly Hellhounds.I feel like I would suck at writing a summery so I decided not to bother.





	1. Secret Angel

The pitter patter of the rain drops falling upon the outdoor cage was what Haizaki heard as he sat with his head bowed and elbows resting on his knees, his hair drooping as the rain fell onto it. The tears that were streaming down his face being washed away by the flow of water gently cascading down his face. The pain of his transformation was excruciating. 

All that he could feel as he sat there was pain as he changed into a demon, his teeth sharpened and horns began to sprout from his head white hair parting slightly and blood began to stream down his face as well as mat in his hair. Collapsing to the cell floor he began to scream in agony as his legs bent and snapped slowly into that of a goat, cloven hooves replaced his feet and light grey fur sprouted from his belly button down towards his cloven feet.

His fingernails became sharp and as hard as iron, he clawed at the pavement and curled into himself to try and escape the pain, but it was no use. Both of his eyes became a glowing Silver colour, the silver pushed the whites and blacks in his eyes away.

Raising his clawed hands up he grabbed onto his newly pointed ears and lashed his demon tail. His hair lengthened until it was in his eyes and a mane sprouted from the bottom of his head to the top of his furred waist. He tore and clawed his shirt and jeans off for they were quickly getting to small as he grew. 

His tears eventually came to a halt as the pain subsided. He slowly pushed himself into a sitting position, gazing into a puddle he seen his new self, he ran his tongue along his sharp teeth and touched his horns carefully.

He suddenly was pulled back by his mane and his head slammed into the bars behind him, hands grabbed his horns as he tried to shake them off, “Stop moving now you lowly demon!” an angry brown winged angel guard shouted, and pulled on his horns. Haizaki growled lowly but stopped moving around. A ring was suddenly pressed through his ear, the earring had an enchantment to prevent the new demon from attacking the guards or running away. 

The door to the cage was opened and Haizaki quickly rushed forwards to escape but he stumbled over his hooves and rolled headfirst out of the cage, the four guards all laughed at him and grabbed his arms and hoisted him to his feet, he was then led away and taken to the Council of Miracles.

\--------- 

“He sure is a pretty one.” said the charming gold winged angel leaning over his desk watching Haizaki. “Why can't I keep him?” 

“Because Ryota, he is going to the auction so that we earn the money to be able to pay our staff and expand our companies.” Said a stern looking duel winged angel, two pairs of wings, large red ones protruded from his back and smaller orange ones beneath them both pairs folded neatly behind him. The gold angel, Ryota sighed and dramatically laid his head on the desk in front of him.

A green winged angel walked down the stairs from his podium with a briefcase, stopping next to the cage Haizaki was in placing the briefcase on the desk beside him. “Bring your head to the bars.” The green angel ordered adjusting his glasses. Haizaki tried as hard as he could to resist the pull in his head to follow the order, luckily for him his will is strong enough to not obey. But its not strong enough to resist the magic in the earring, his body moved on its own accord towards the bars and he stuck his head out towards the green angel.

With quick hands the angel removed the earring from his ear and shoved Haizaki’s head back into the cage before he was bitten by the demon. Putting the earring into the briefcase he returned to his podium. 

“State your name and age.” Said the duel winged angel, Haizaki forced himself to stay silent. The duel winged angel looked into Haizaki’s eyes and Haizaki could feel the pressure in his mind. Still refusing to speak the pressure built and built until it became extremely painful.

Falling to his knees Haizaki cried out, “I am Haizaki Shougo, and i am Sixteen!” The pressure and pain was suddenly lifted, “Shintaro, write that on his documents.” The green angel nodded to the duel winged one and began to write out the information in a folder. 

“Atsushi take him to the Fitting room.” A giant purple winged angel stepped out from behind the podium, he towered over Haizaki even though he was now 7”8’ from his demon growth the Giant towered over him and had to be over 12” tall.

The purple giant carefully opened the cage door and grabbed Haizaki pulling him out and pinning him to the ground. He growled and attempted to bite the giant but it was no use, a thick steel cuff inscribed with glowing purple runes was placed around his neck, the magic in the cuff made him absolutely obedient to whoever enchanted the object. The giant then got off of him.

“Get up.” The giant ordered. Quickly Haizaki stood up with his head bowed. “Don’t speak and follow me.” Haizaki nodded and followed the purple angel out of the courtroom.

 

\---------

 

Sitting obediently on the bench in the small room he was taken to many miniature white winged angels brushed out his mane and fur making him look suitable before the auction. The giant was leaning against the wall watching and eating a rather large piece of citrus cheesecake.

 _Why can’t I escape this bond?_ Haizaki thought in anger trying to will his body to move, _How strong is this guys magic?_

Try as he might he couldn’t break free of the control. The smaller angels finally finished grooming him and the giant finished his cake. Stretching his large wings he said, “Get into the cage on the stage.” Haizaki’s body moving on its own, he trotted across the stage and got into the cage. The giant closed the cage, “sit there silently and look pretty. Only speak when asked a question by Kise, do as he says and give appealing answers.” he ordered and walked back off stage. 

_Like hell I will!_ Haizaki thought with as much spite as he could. Suddenly the spotlight was pointed on a podium next to the cage, the golden angel gracefully floated from the rafters, and landed behind the podium with a charming smile. “Welcome to the first auction of the evening!” He announced cheerfully, “the first thing we have is a very charming demon!”

The lights suddenly shone on Haizaki, many whispers of approval were heard from the audience and many looks of awe. “We would personally recommend this beauty towards our art collectors out there!” The blonde demon began to pester him with many questions, he was forced to answer by the shackle on his neck. Many of the questions were very personal and made Haizaki uncomfortable but he couldn't do anything about it. 

“Let's have the bidding start at 1 Million Dollers!” The golden one shouted cheerfully.

The bids were coming in fast and the bid was soon up to 40 million. By the time the bid reached 100 million it started to slow down. “200 million! Final offer!” Shouted a Dark red angel near the back. The gold angel’s jaw dropped. Nobody else seemed to want to top that. “Sold! You may come up after the other auctions to collect your prize! And don’t forget your collars!” Kise exclaimed with a wide smile. The giant stepped out from backstage and opened the cage, mumbling for Haizaki to follow him, he followed reluctantly.

 

\-----------

 

Once the auction was over everyone who bid and won came to the back to pay and collect their prizes. One by one the Demons and Dragons which were in the cages backstage were collected and taken with their new masters. 

Haizaki was ordered by the giant to sit still and wait for his new master to come and get him. He waited and waited until he saw the dark red angel enter the room. Haizaki growled deeply in his throat as the Angel approached him. “Stop that,” The giant said from behind him, he was forced to stop. “Might i have his papers?” a short and frail looking blue angel said softly stepping out from behind the dark red angel. “Yes Lord Kuroko.” The giant said with a bow and handed Kuroko Haizaki’s file, Kuroko read over it and frowned slightly, but then his face returned to a blank look. 

He signed the papers and handed them back to the giant. “Could you but the his collar on him for me?” Asked the blue angel. The giant nodded and told Haizaki to lay on the floor with his hands behind his back. Haizaki did as he was told and the purple angel pushed his knee down on the demon's hands pinning him to the floor. The giant unlocked the shackle and Haizaki was able to control himself again. 

With one strong push he launched the giant angel, the giant flew through the air and crashed across the stage. Haizaki whipped his tail at the tall dark red angel and knocked him to the ground. Snarling his demon side tried taking over as he pounced atop the large red angel. 

_**Do it! Kill him! Rip his throat out with our teeth! Pluck his feathers one by one! Watch him suffer!**_ His demonic side shouted his eyes slowly shifted from silver to pink to red as it took his will away.

“Stop!” Shouted the blue angel, Haizaki felt an enormous pressure on his head and pain overtook him and pushed his demon away. Falling backwards he grabbed his head and wailed in agony. The pain was so great that Haizaki was seeing red, hearing nothing over his screams he saw the Council of Miracles rushing towards them, the Navy blue angel grabbed his head and winced, while the golden one collapsed to the floor. The duel winged one shouted something at the blue winged angel Kuroko who’s eyes were glowing a very bright light blue, but Haizaki couldn’t hear what as he blacked out.

\------------

 

Awaking with a start Haizaki looked around the room he was in, the walls were white and the floor was carpeted with various greys and blues mixed into the carpet. There was a small closet against the wall directly across from the bed and a barred window on the left of the king sized bed he was laying in. There was a large door to the right of the bed which was surprisingly not chained close. 

He got out of bed slowly and heard a slight jingling sound. Reaching towards his neck he felt a coller with a bell and what feels like a name tag. He growled at the bell and tried to pull it off, when he gave it a slight tug his arm immediately returned to his side by itself. He had guessed that the collar had an enchantment on it that prevented its removal .

He sighed and stood up, slowly trotting towards the door he inspected it for runes or markings to see if it was a trapped door, but to his surprise there were no markings. Cautiously he reached over towards the doorknob when the door was suddenly pulled open. Standing in the door was a boy with soft looking shoulder length black hair and stormy grey eyes that looked like they could see the slightest movement. A fine black suit tailored to fit his body perfectly, white fingerless gloves and a grey collar was worn around his neck. 

The things that stood out about the boy was the sharp curved horns atop his head, claws showing through his gloves, and the grey leathery bat wings protruding from his shoulder blades. His tail swished gently behind him and he said, “Master Haizaki I see you have awakened.”

Haizaki stepped back and gave the grey eyed dragon boy a confused look, “Who are you? Where am I?” he asked, glancing around behind the dragon, looking at the surroundings and unconsciously planning his escape.

“My name is Shun Izuki, and i am a butler here at Serin Manor.” He replied with a small gesture of his hands. Haizaki glared slightly and growled, “I must leave right now, step aside.” Izuki stepped aside but said, “I may not be able to refuse an order from you sir. But you are unable to leave the premises until Master Kuroko or Kagami allow you to.” 

“What's stopping me?” He said lowly taking a menacing step towards Izuki. Looking unfazed by the threat of Haizaki the dragon replied, “That collar you are wearing sir, and the barrier inscribed around the property. In fact, none of us servants here can leave without a direct order from the Masters.” With the last sentence he reached up with a frown and gave his own collar a slight tug.

Haizaki became even more angry and shoved passed the dragon into the hallway. He looked around quickly and finally noticed how big the manor actually was. The room he was in was on the second floor, he crossed the hall area and seen that he was on a balcony overlooking the first floor. The rail that stopped people from falling off of the edge was carved from some kind of hardwood and bejeweled with shining blue and red stones. A few servants were bustling around cleaning and carrying things to different parts of the home.

Haizaki heard a shout behind him as he galloped towards the stairs. Leaping from the top of the 50 stair staircase he landed kneeling on the ground with a thud. Rolling into a standing position he began to sprint away moving faster on his goat legs than he could with his callow legs. 

Dodging servants and dashing through corridors Haizaki could smell the air of the outdoors. Taking a right through the maze of hallways he seen a large pair of twin doors with a bright light beneath it. He moved faster the sight of freedom in his grasp, he body checked the heavy wooden doors, the doors slammed open with the amount of strength put into the push. Splinters flew from where the latch holds the door closed for the doorknob wasn't turned.

Galloping through the gardens surrounding the manor he rushed to the low foot tall fence at the edge of the property. He jumped high into the air higher than he needed to get over the fence. Just as he crossed over it he felt a painful burst of electricity jolt through his neck causing his body to spasm and convulse mid air. Falling to the ground in a heap his limbs twitched and jerked as smaller waves of electricity zipped through his limbs. He heard footsteps rushing towards him, himself being picked up off of the ground and seen flashes of blue and red before he blacked out for the second time that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fanfic so please give your thoughts on what needs improvement if you choose.
> 
> I am always open to suggestions for the next chapter/s. leave suggestions in the comments if you feel like giving assistance.
> 
> anyway i hope you enjoyed my first writing. i promise the further chapters will be longer.


	2. Secret Angel

-Kuroko's POV-

“Plenty of rest. That's what he needs, and perhaps some muscle relaxants. The high voltage barrier around the house will take a toll on his strength, he may also experience uncontrollable muscle spasms for a few days but no need for alarm.” A slightly irritated Midorima said.

“Thank you Midorima-san, i will make sure to keep him resting. Anything else that i should do for him?” said the light blue angel. “Get him a leash, keep him under control. If you can not control him we will be forced to take him back to the Keep and that's not fun for anyone… Except for maybe Akashi.”

Kuroko sighed and glanced at the unconscious Haizaki on the soft bed. “Fine… I’ll control him, no more than needed though.” Midorima frowned and pushed his glasses up. “Well with that i must be heading off. Aomine is having issues with the wasteland border, Hellhounds are causing a riot and injured the guards at the Touou crossing. I have to get there before things get worse.” With that the green angel stood up, bowed a goodbye, and left the bedroom.

Kuroko stood from his chair and walked towards the sleeping demon. Sitting on the bed beside him Kuroko reached out and touched the collar around Haizaki’s neck. “You may not run away, you may not leave the house. You will be obedient to only me and me alone. I am your Master Kuroko Tetsuya.” More runes carved themselves into the collar after each word said. When the runes stopped appearing the blue angel sighed and brought his hand up and brushed the hair from Haizaki’s eyes. Kuroko sighed again and walked towards the door, placing a hand on the frame he said softly, “lock it to all but me.” The door began to glow, runes inscribing along the frame. Kuroko closed the door and slowly walked away to finish some paperwork.

\---------

 

A knock was heard from the door of Kuroko's office. "Come in." He said kindly, looking up from his paperwork and moving it neatly to the side of his desk. The door opened and Teppei Kiyoshi slowly peeked his head into the room.

Kiyoshi was a gentle nymph, he loved taking care of the gardens surrounding the Seirin Manor. He was also the one who was in charge of watching over Haizaki when Kuroko couldn't himself.

He stepped into the room ducking his head because he was much taller than normal nymphs. He stood on two lion like paws, had light brown shoulder length hair, and two small elk antlers peeking out from it. His lion tail swayed slowly behind him and he went into a low bow before addressing Kuroko. "Master Kuroko, your demon Haizaki has awoken." 

Kuroko sighed, "that is a good sign, how is he doing?"

"I am not sure sir, the door was locked. But i heard scratching and cursing from behind the door, so i would say he is doing quite well."

Kuroko rolled his eyes at Kiyoshi and his thickheadedness. Rubbing the bridge of his nose, he said, “I’ll go check on him in a moment. Is that all you needed to say?”

Kiyoshi nodded with a grin. “Alright you are dismissed for the rest of the day, go do as you wish until nightfall.” Kuroko said while waving his hand. The blue circlet on Kiyoshi’s head began to glow and he bowed once more. Turning around he ducked through the door and closed it behind him leaving Kuroko alone in his study. 

 

\------

 

Finishing the last of his paperwork Kuroko closed his books and put them into a drawer in his desk. Humming a tune his mother use to sing to him he stood up slowly and leisurely walked to the window that overlooked the garden. Watching the nymphs work to keep the garden blossoming Kuroko frowned and thought, _why do I need to make them work? It is so cruel to control them like this they should all be free… I wish I didn't need to do this._

His thoughts came to an abrupt halt as he saw a large red bird diving towards the Manor. He squinted at it and realized that it was not a bird, it was Kagami! And he was flying directly towards him. In one quick movement Kuroko flapped his wings dashing to the side away from the window as it shattered. 

Kagami tumbled through the window and across the floor, staring in shock Kuroko froze as he seen that Kagami had sat up little specks of glass had littered his face with small cuts. 

“Kuroko!” Kagami yelled, “I have some news about the Touou border! Oh.. and, sorry, about the window…” brushing the glass from his face and feathers he stood up, “I will get it fixed I swear..”

Kuroko finally shook out of his daze and looked at Kagami, “Kagami.. Your bleeding.” he said gently. Kagami reached up and touched his face looking at his hand he seen the small drops of crimson blood. “Oh, so i am. But Kuroko you must listen to me it is very important!” 

“Lower your voice please, it’s loud enough that the hellhounds can hear it.” stepping forward Kuroko took the sleeve of his long shirt and dabbed the specks of blood from Kagami’s face. “Lets go to the infirmary , I'll put disinfectant on your cuts so they don’t fester. You can tell me what happened when we get there.” Kagami began to protest, but Kuroko stopped him by taking his hand in his own, and led the dark red angel out of the room. 

\------

The infirmary was a smaller square room painted pale blue, with many shelves and cabinets up along the walls. Each cabinet filled with different medical tools and medicines. Three single beds went along one of the walls each separated by a thin white curtain. 

“So what has happened at the border?" Kuroko inquired softly, grabbing a bottle from a drawer and rubbing some of the contents into the wounds on Kagami's face. Wincing at the small sting of the ointment the red angel answered, "Aomine and the rest of his team there have found the cause of the disturbance."

Kuroko put the bottle of disinfectant away and looked at Kagami curiously. "so, what happened?"

"It was Hanamiya and his horde of followers. They just went crazy and stormed the gateway. Aomine caught a few of them including Hanamiya!" Kagami exclaimed, "Aomine couldn't get any information out of Hanamiya, so he told me, to tell you, that he wants you to go down to the border and force the truth from him!" 

Kuroko frowned at what he was told, "why not Kise? He could charm Hanamiya, and easily get all the answers from him."

The red angel shrugged, "he believes that your focus is stronger than Kise's charm." Kuroko glared at the ground but knew what Aomine thought was true.

"Fine. I'll start heading towards Touou in the morning." Kagami smiled and said, "I will leave and tell him that you will be arriving tomorrow then." 

Kuroko put on a placid expression and nodded. Wings drooping at the thought of forcing someone to obey him. “I need to go and check on Haizaki, and to prepare to leave for Touou.”  
He turned around and started towards the doorway. But being stopped by Kagami. He had wrapped his arms around Kuroko’s waist, and closed his large red wings over the both of them. 

Whispering softly into his ear Kagami said, “I know that you don’t want to do this because of what happened to your parents but you need to. I promise that I will get you away from here when I find a safe place for us. But for now please, just bare with it.” Tears began to fall from Kuroko’s eyes as he remembered what happened when he was a child. 

-FlashBack-

_It was so loud, the screams the cries. Blood pooling around his feet staining the wooden floor of his childhood home red. Hiding beneath the kitchen table little Kuroko was crying, he cried silently while watching the scene unfold before him. His mother was bleeding in several places along her arms, sides, and legs. While his father lay on the floor face face down pinned by a large demon. Scratches and bruises littered his father's face._

__

__

_“I order you to gouge your own eyes out slowly and give them to me.” The one who spoke this to his mother was none other than the king of the duel winged angels, Akashi Ichiyuu, father of Akashi Seijuro._

_“No!” His father shouted thrashing in the demons hold, “Leave her alone she has done nothing!” Ichiyuu held a hand up towards the demon pinning down Kuroko’s father, and said in a calm and even voice, “Sumi-iro pluck his feathers one by one, don’t stop until he can never fly again.”_

_Staring in shock Kuroko watched the demon begin plucking his father’s wings with a twisted smile on his face. Kuroko was so afraid, and the fear only got worse and he watched the beautiful ocean blue eyes of his mother, be ripped out by the one who owned them. His mother screamed in agony as she slowly pulled her right eye out, placing it in the waiting hand of Ichiyuu._

_Collapsing to the floor with no eyes his mother shouted at the duel winged angel, “Stop this, you have done enough! Just leave us alone!”_

____

____

_Ichiyuu tsked and stepped towards her. Reaching down he grabbed her by the throat, and lifted her off of the ground. Bringing her closer to his face she started to choke and kick her legs, “listen here... You Nymphs are below me and Mizudori, I am taking him and your son back to the realm with me. Your husband shall receive a life’s sentence in prison.” He chuckled slightly, looking at the pinned and wingless angel who was now unconscious for the demon had beaten him over the head. His mother grabbed the Angels arm and wrapped her tail around his neck in hopes of getting released. “I will also find something useful to do with your cursed offspring as well. Perhaps he would make a good servant.” Kuroko’s mother in that moment took her last gasping breath and she was gone._

_The King frowned and dropped the corpse, she landed with a thud on the ground. Her soft blue skin turned grey and began to wither to dust as all Nymphs do when they die. Little Kuroko finally shook out of his daze and ran out from under the table. Grabbing at the dust that was his mother he began to sob with so much fury, sadness, and confusion. “Sumi-iro, bring the father. I’ll get the child.” The demon nodded picking up Mizudori with ease and left the small home._

_“Come now.” Ichiyuu commanded, turning around and stepping out of the house. Kuroko was so distraught and mentally damaged from what he had just witnessed that he didn’t realize that he was commanded to leave until he was wrapped in large arms flying through the air._

-End of FlashBack-

Kagami sat with his arms around the sad Kuroko whispering calming things to him, until he stopped crying. “Don’t worry about that anymore. It was in the past, I will be able to get you out of here soon.” Kuroko nodded, rubbed his puffy red eyes, and smiled up at Kagami.

Kagami smiled back and said softly, "want me to come with you when you go to check up on Haizaki?" The small blue angel shook his head no, “I will be fine, and I think that your presence would agitate him.”

Giving Kuroko a slightly irritated look Kagami then pressed his forehead to Kuroko’s. “Alright.” he whispered unraveling his arms from around the blue angel, “i have to go and inform Aomine that you are going to be arriving.” Kuroko nodded as Kagami stood up. “Be careful with that demon... I don’t like him.” 

Kuroko rolled his eyes and said to Kagami, “you only don’t like him because he was stronger than you.” Kagami sighed and looked away, “I hate it when you are right.” the red angel mumbled. “ But still watch yourself Kuroko.” The small blue angel nodded and Kagami left the Infirmary.

 _I should go check on Haizaki now, hopefully he hasn’t caused too much of a ruckus._ Kuroko thought and stood up, beginning his walk to the silver demons room.

\----------

 

“LET ME THE HELL OUT OF HERE!” Haizaki shouted from inside the room, scratching and banging could be heard from the outside of the door. Kuroko put on a placid expression and said loud enough for the demon to hear it, “Calm yourself. I mean you no harm and I don't wish to control you. But i will if you don’t quiet yourself”

“THAT’S A LOAD OF SHIT, I KNOW HOW YOU ANGELS ARE! YOU ARE ALL THE SAME!” The sound of glass being smashed could be heard as Haizaki tossed something at the door. “I can assure you that I am not like the others.” Kuroko said evenly, “now please relax so I can open the door without getting injured.”

All the noise stopped after that order and Kuroko camly opened the door. An angry Haizaki was sitting on the floor with a look on his face that could kill. “Thank you. That’s much better.” Said the blue angel closing the door softly. A low growl emanated from Haizaki’s throat and he snapped out venomously, “What the hell do you want?” 

Kuroko silently approached Haizaki and sat across from him on the carpet. “I wanted your attention.” 

“Well, you have it now. So spill what it was you had to say.” Kuroko picked at the carpet and said, “I know that you don’t favor angels, or me for the matter…” 

“Hell you got that right.” Haizaki snapped. The blue angel gave the demon a slight glare that told him to be quiet and listen. “I would like it if you stayed in the Manor with me, and go with me to the Touou border tomorrow.” 

“What’s in it for me?” Haizaki said with a skeptical look. “You will have free access to everywhere in the Manor, and be able to do pretty much whatever you want, as long as you stay on the property that is.” Kuroko camly said. “You will also gain your freedom from servitude under the angels.” 

Haizaki glared lashing his tail, “That easily sounds like a lie. What did you really buy me for?” Kuroko rolled his eyes, “what I am saying is no lie. I truly mean it. I know about your past and why you are a demon. All you have to do is trust me and I can promise that you will be free soon.” 

Haizaki turned his glare to the floor as it turned into a face of sorrow and mumbled, “fine… I will believe you…” Kuroko smiled at Haizaki and took his clawed hand in his own, “Thank you for trusting me.” 

Haizaki nodded slightly and removed his hand from Kuroko’s. Looking at the blue angel Haizaki asked, “Why do you want me to go with you to the border?” 

Kuroko softly grinned and said, “I need a bodyguard, and anyone who can throw Murasakibara like a ragdoll would make a pretty good one.” Haizaki smiled a cocky smile and said, “I will accept the job, it has been a while since I have had any fun.” 

Kuroko smiled slightly and stood up. Walking towards the door and touching the frame he said, “Remove all barriers from this door.” Slowly one by one the runes on the door vanished. “There you go, now you can go anywhere in the house.” Haizaki stood up and bowed to Kuroko in thanks. As he bowed the little bell jingled and Kuroko chuckled slightly.

Opening the bedroom door Kuroko said, “I will come and get you tomorrow afternoon when we are leaving. There are clothes in the closet if you want them, they are tailored to fit anyone with parts of a beast, so they should fit you. I will also have something brought up for you to eat in a short while.” 

“Thank you,” Haizaki said sincerely while looking towards the ground. “Your welcome.” Kuroko said stepping outside the door. “Haizaki?” Kuroko said turning to face the demon. Looking up curiously he asked, “Yes?” Kuroko smiled mischievously, “The bell looks cute on you.”

Haizaki’s face changed between shock, surprise, and embarrassment. Kuroko chuckled again as he watched Haizaki’s face get red. The demon heard Kuroko’s laugh and glared at him with a red face. Laughing once more Kuroko quickly shut the door and dashed down the hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akashi's father - Ichyuu Akashi  
> Kuroko's father - Mizudori Kuroko  
> Ichyuu Akashi's Pet Demon - Sumi-iro  
> I haven't gotten a name for Kuroko's mother yet but i will find one soon. Next chapter Kuroko and Haizaki are going to the Touou border, so that's exciting.
> 
> Feel free to ask any questions you have about the story so far or if you need something clarified.  
> Thanks for reading, once more I apologize if this chapter moves to fast.  
> Suggestions for future chapters are always welcomed, so feel free to do so.


End file.
